Legend Quest Encyclopedia:Rules
Basics * We want to keep a friendly atmosphere. You should try to assume good faith when you see new editors make rough edits and try to help them rather then berate them. ** That said, blatant vandalism, trolling or otherwise obvious harmful activity should be reported to an administrator as soon as possible. * While swearing is allowed, try not to over do it. A few swears in chats, comments or message walls (as long as it's not used to insult others) is fine, but every other word is something else. * It should go without saying but don't insult, attack, threaten or otherwise act intolerable towards others. * Wiki drama is stupid. Don't bring or foster it here. Either civilly discuss it on Community Central or just try to ignore the other user and go about your day. * Do not post or host unofficial links to where one can watch the films or show. The movies are available to be purchased on YouTube and iTunes while the show is on Netflix. ** Likewise, do not ask for such links. ** We don't look down upon users who use such means, we simply don't allow it to be discussed here. * These rules apply for everything Comment rules * Your comment should be relevant to the page. General discussions would go in the "Discussions" section of the site. * No spamming! While spam here is rare, there was an incident of a guy spamming "Princess Xóchitl over 20 times. * We understand that not every user speaks fluent English and thus don't abide by a strict grammar policy, but if something is completely incomprehensible, it may be deleted. * If you post spoilers for recently released content, try to put an obvious warning before it. ** We're in the process of making a spoiler template. * Posting "fanon" (fan art, headcanons, shippings, etc) in comments is okay as long as: ** You don't present it as canon material. I.E: Alebrije x Don Andres is actually canon, it was confirmed back in La Nahuala. ** You discuss it civilly. ** It's not explicit. Editing rules * Always try to post factual content. We try to keep speculation at a minimal. Some speculation is okay, but it should ALWAYS be written in such a way that it conveys that it's not 100% provable with words like "possibly", "likely", "probably", "presumably", etc. * Try to cite your edits as much as possible. This makes it easier to verify. Uncited edits won't be undone but citing should still be prioritized. * While minor speculation is fine in moderation, do not post fanon content in articles. We're a canon wiki, not a fan wiki. This means no pages for fanfictions, fanworks, shippings, etc. If there's ever a demand for it, create a La Leyenda/Legend Quest fanon wiki and we'll host a link to it on our homepage. * Do not engage in edit wars. Edit wars do nothing but annoy everyone and slow down the wiki's productively.